Leona Vidal
Leoine Noella Bidal (born October 19, 1988), better known as Leona Vidal is a female American professional wrestler of European and Brazilian descent who is currently signed to World Wrestling Championship Federation (WWCF) where she is the current WWCF Women's Champion but is also known for her time in the American Wrestling League (AWL) where she originally trained, made her official debut at and is a former two-time Women's Champion. Wrestling career Early Career/American Wrestling League Leoine began her wrestling career in July 2009 with the American Wrestling League, training under the tutelage of Darren Demarcus. She debuted for the company just one week after joining the school, being featured on the show as a valet. Though she was still in the process of learning her craft, following her debut Bidal was quickly thrown into the physical mix, involving herself in physical confrontations constantly and solidifying her status as "Bitch Crazy" going through tables, being hit with weapons and getting into numerous brawls with both men and women. It wasn't until May 8, 2010 though that Bidal had her first official match and from there went on to win the AWL Women's Title on two occasions, the first reign having started on July 17, 2010, just one day shy of her first anniversary in wrestling, with the reign ending on March 5, 2011 and the second reign beginning on September 24, 2011. Leoine had a number of memorable feuds in the American Wrestling League with fellow vixens Annie Jean Tildon, Miss Tessa Parks and even her former flame "Hot Stuff" Jaden Mills. World Wrestling Championship Federation After her final match with AWL on June 9, 2012 where she defeated long time rival Annie Jean Tildon to once again retain the Women's Title, Leoine announced that she would be parting ways with AWL, forfeiting the championship immediately after. Her official website then made leaked the news that Bidal had signed a contract with the World Wrestling Championship Federation and would be making her debut on the company's relaunch edition of WWCF Pulse on July 12, 2012 to which Leoine confirmed a few days later. After much speculation on possible first matches, it was announced by WWCF management that Leoine's debut match would be a battle royal to determine the top two contenders for the WWCF Women's Title. On the July 12th WWCF re-launch show of Pulse, Leoine took part in the 11 woman battle royal, ending up in the final two alongside Ashley Blade. However due to controversial circumstances, the Summerbash pay-per-view will be featuring a triple threat match for the WWCF Women's Title where Bidal and Blade will face off for the championship along with Lynn Storm. Following the match Leoine was involved in a couple of attention grabbing and noteworthy moments which included a post match confrontation with WWCF star Saint Sinner that was rather odd as well as being around for a post-match attack to end the program which has hinted at the fact that Bidal has aligned herself with The A-List. After her successful and whirlwind debut night for the WWCF, Leoine has revealed that she is indeed aligned with the A-List as their new third member and following that revelation, went on to win a six woman tag team match which had her team with Ashley Blade and Alexandra Hunter against AJ, Raquel Diaz and Lindsey Calaway on the July 19th edition of WWCF Pulse. Leoine next found herself facing Ashley Blade, who was originally scheduled to be part of the WWCF Women's Title match at Summerbash but after Bidal defeated her by disqualification due to Lynn Storm's interference, it was announced that Ashley would not be able to compete so the match has now been changed to a singles contest with Leoine taking on Lynn Storm. It should also be noted that after the match between Bidal and Blade, Leoine attacked her defeated opponent, which may or may not have led to her being unable to compete for the championship. After two weeks off from competition, but not away from the limelight as she did make appearances with The A-List, Leoine competed for and won the WWCF Women's Championship after defeating Lynn Storm, becoming the first ladies' champion of WWCF's new era. Personal life Leoine Bidal is the youngest of three children, parents Joseph and Minerva both working in the educational field. She was raised in a Roman Catholic home and graduated each of her respective schools in the top 5% of her classes, even earning the honor of being valedictorian in high school. Bidal studied in college for a year and a half but after beginning her wrestling training, opted to drop out and devote her life to the business full-time. Since entering the world of professional wrestling, Bidal has abandoned her religious beliefs and old lifestyle, having lost contact with her family in favor of the wild life on the road. Leoine's erratic behavior has gotten her in trouble with the law on quite a number of occasions with different charges ranging from DUI, drunk and disorderly conduct, possession of drug paraphernalia, indecent exposure, internal possession of narcotics, assault, battery and speeding. Wrestling Moves *'Finishing Move' **"Boa Noite Bitch Crazy" (Flipping Hangman's Neckbreaker) *'Signature Moves' **Top Rope Crossbody **Snap DDT **Hurricanrana **Top Rope Double Knee **Snap Suplex **Hairpull Backbreaker **Camel Clutch **Facebuster **Boston Crab **Russian Leg Sweep *'Nicknames' **"Bitch Crazy" **"The Sinless Seductress" *'Entrance Themes' *American Wrestling League **"Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce *World Wrestling Championship Federation **"Judas (Rose Mix)" by Lady Gaga **"We Run The Night" by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull *'Wrestlers Managed' **"Hot Stuff" Jaden Mills *'Teams & Stables' **The A-List Championships And Accomplishments *'American Wrestling League' **AWL Women's Champion (2 Time) *'World Wrestling Championship Federation' **WWCF Women's Champion (1 Time, Current)